


VID: So What

by se42



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretchen is done with you, James. "I'm alright, I'm just fine. And you're a tool."</p>
<p>(Or, Gretchen breaks up with her murder boyfriend and finds a rebound murder boyfriend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: So What

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "So What" by Pink. Made in 2009, through episode 4x14.
> 
> Vimeo password = gretchen

 

 

password = **gretchen**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/454139.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/LucmN0x9vG8)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped file):

[WMV (29 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/SoWhat.zip)

 


End file.
